Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even when its power supply is cut off. Recently, non-volatile memory devices having two-dimensional structures, in which memory cells are formed on a substrate in a single layer, have reached their limit in terms of increasing integration. Therefore, a non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure, with vertically stacked memory cells, has been proposed.
A non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes which are alternately stacked, and channel layers penetrating the interlayer insulating layers and the gate electrodes, wherein the memory cells are stacked along the channel layers. Additionally, when manufacturing a three-dimensional structure, after stacking oxide layers and nitride layers, the gate electrodes are formed by replacing the nitride layers with conductive layers.
However, there is a concern in that the process of replacing the nitride layers with the conductive layers is highly difficult. Specifically, the stacked structure may tilt or collapse during the process of replacing the nitride layers with conductive layers.